Mary Katherine Bomba
is the protagonist of the 2013 movie, epic. She is voiced by Amanda Seyfried and is Nod's main love-interest. Information Other names: M.K., Baby Girl (by Mub) Age: 17 Family: Professor Radcliffe Bomba (father), Susan (mother, deceased) Pet: Ozzi Friends: Ronin, Mub, Grub, Nim Galuu, Queen Tara, the Leafmen Enemies: Mandrake, the Boggans Love Interest: Nod Personality Mary Katherine (a.k.a. MK) has problems communicating with her father the fact her mother has recently died, putting her under a lot of emotional stress. Later on, she becomes more open as she found what he had discovered was true. She develops her sense of adventure and bravery over the course of the adventure. She is a love-interest of Nod and in the end shares a kiss with him too. Role Mary Katherine arrive at her father's home to find him fully engrossed in his work. Although he goes to a lot of effort to explain his work, she still doubts his sanity. His sudden trek into the forest while she was looking to strike up a conversation certainly did not help matters. She ends up chasing Ozzi into the woods and comes across a dying Queen Tara. Tara entrusts the duty of protecting a pod to MK and proceeds to shrink her down to Leafmen level (approx. 1/72). She encounters Ronin and he worked out Tara's message telling them to go to Nim Galuu. On the way, Ronin stops by the avian raceway to pick up Nod for the journey. Numerous times Nod both gets her into and out of scrapes, much to Mub's amusement and Ronin's detriment. The trio learns how to proceed with the pod; Mary receives further instructions as to how to get home. Nod then takes Mary on a deer ride, much to the latter's enjoyment. However, the situation tenses when Mandrake nabs the pod plus Mub and Grub. Mary encourages Nod and Ronin to raid her father's house for oggan armor. The attempt fares poorly. The trio is chased helter-skelter by Ozzie and the Professor sucks Mary into a viewing chamber using a vacuum sample collector. Mary Katherine escapes after Bomba faints and drops the chamber from the shock of seeing his daughter and the trio proceeds to Mandrake's fortress. Ronin sacrifices himself to ensure Nod and Mary escaped but Mandrake's bats simply block the entrance to Moonhaven. Mary took a hummingbird and guides her dad to Moonhaven. Once there, she plays the 'bats' sound file on her dad's iPhone and returns after Mandrake has been driven out. Once the new queen is appointed, Mary and Nod embrace and kiss and become a couple before she is sent back to her own world. From then on, she helps her father in studying the Leafmen, and she and Nod maintained contact and their relationship via Bomba's forest video monitors/sensors. Appearance Mary Katherine shares her father's red hair and dark green eyes. She also inherited several characteristic from her mother. She is seen with her red hair in a loose ponytail, with wisps of hair falling out and side bangs. She is seen wearing a cordovan hoodie, paired with a grey striped t-shirt, grey miniskirt, black tights and brown combat boots. In the end of the movie, she wears a pink t-shirt. Relationships Professor Bomba M.K. moves to her childhood home to try and reconnect with her father, but his obsession of the Leafmen costed his family and career thus she tries to stop his studies. However, after M.K gets shrunken to the size of a leafman she realizes what said Bomba said is true. Towards the end after M.K. returns to her regular size she and her father reunite and M.K. becomes Bomba's assistant. Ronin Not much of their relationship is known since Ronin cared very much for Queen Tara, And therefore was determined to protect M.K. as Tara's choice to fulfill the mission of delivering the pod. During the course of the journey, Ronin displayed a mild yet properly protective affection for her, and in the end stating she was one of them. Mub M.K. first met Mub after she was shrunk. Mub was immediately smitten with M.K. due to her good looks, but she did not return his feelings since he was not human. Towards the end M.K. tries to stop Nod and Mub from fighting, hinting there is still a love triangle. Despite this, M.K. and Mub still remain good friends. Grub Not much about their relationship is known other than having the mutual friendship with Mub. Nod M.K. first met Nod when she and Ronin were picking him up from Bufo's races. At first they were a bit odd to one another due to because M.K never met a leafman and Nod never met a human being and at the same time catch each other's attention. Later, Nod takes M.K. on a deer ride and they begin to fall in love and share something in common, they both lost a parent whom they really close to, M.K lost her mother and Nod lost his father. One time when Nod mocked her father, M.K. got angry at him and punches him. Before the new queen returns M.K. to her normal size she and Nod embrace and kiss each other on the lips for the first time and later when they are chatting though one of Bomba's video cameras it is revealed that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the film their special sentence to each other is "Put your arms around me." Trivia *Mary Katherine is also referred to as M.K. She is named in tribute of the daughter of William Joyce , who wrote the book Epic is based on. *It is possible that Mary Katherine has dodgy hearing; she misheard the name 'Nib Guloo' as 'Glue' or 'Canoe'. **This is most likely due to the fact she is unfamiliar with the words. The use of the word 'glue' is a reference to Warhammer 40,000, from which epic draws a lot of inspiration. *It is unknown how M.K. can understand what the Leafmen are saying. **One possibility is that the pod or Queen Tara's spell imbued her with a full knowledge of the Leafmen language, and this is why she can understand them. ***Another possibility is that the Leafmen language uses the same structures as English. *She is a fast learner. She learns to fly a hummingbird with ease. Gallery Overview Of MK's Bedroom.jpeg|Bedroom barely fits anymore Character main Mary Katherine.png|M.K. Wallpaper epic_kiss_by_mala_harpia-d677rrq.jpg|Nod and MK kiss Painting Tumblr mrsvm4Ma2v1qgwefso4 250.gif|Still Barely Know you.... Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Bomba Family Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Stompers